Panem Online: The Victors' Chatroom
by KTstoriesandstuff
Summary: Katniss, Peeta, and Haymitch communicate with the other victors before the Quarter Quell to discuss the plan to get out of the arena through a newly created internet service provider called Panem Online! Enter the chatroom and experience the randomness! SPOILERS for Catching Fire!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: If I owned the Hunger Games things would just be weird!

A/N: Italics indicate plot, regular text indicates chatting via internet!

* * *

_Katniss, Peeta, and Haymich groaned. They were going into the Arena. Again. They were sitting around Haymitch's dining room table the day after the announcement. "So, done with your binge drinking, sweetheart?" Haymitch muttered. He received a swift kick under the table from the Girl on Fire. "OW! DAMMIT! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" _

_"Training." Peeta replied. "I can train you two for the Quell." Haymich shook his head. _

_"Nah - well - actually - that would be a good cover." Peeta and Katniss perked up. "I have a way to connect to other victors." He pulled out what looked like an ancient iPhone. "We can use this to connect with the other victors. It sort of looks like an ancient device called an iPhone. So we'll just call it the iPhone. We can chat with other people electronically by typing on the keyboard." He showed them how to access the keyboard and gave it to Peeta. "Come up with a name." _

_"A what?" Peeta asked. _

_"A screenname. An alias." Peeta thought for a moment and slowly, used his index finger to type wrote:_**BreadforKatniss.**_ He handed the small device to Katniss who paused for a moment and wrote: _**Huntergirl**_. "Hunter's Girl?" Peeta yelped. _

_"No, not Hunter's girl! HUNTERGIRL - one word!" Haymich chuckled at the 'star-crossed lovers' bickering. _

_"Haymich what's your name?" Katniss asked. _

_"Didn't think of one - HEY!" Haymitch yelled as Katniss began typing. He grabbed it. "DrunkSeamGuy? Really!" Peeta and Katniss laughed. "Fine! Fine!" He grumbled before opening another bottle of liquor. _

_"See, I was right." Katniss said smugly. _

_"Can you pleeeeeeeeeeeease change your name from Hunter's Girl?" Peeta whined. _

_"NO!" Katniss yelled. "Who shot Cato with an arrow? ME! Who gave your parents squirrel in exchange for bread? ME! Who found the leaves for your septic leg? Rue and ME!" _

_"Point taken." Peeta muttered. _

_"Guys - GUYS!" Haymitch roared. "Here's an iPhone for each of you. Sign on with your individual names and type something." _

**Huntergirl: **Hi. This is weird. I can't believe I'm using electricity in District 12 AND typing on this weird thing. It feels so weird. I think I could shoot an arrow through it.

**BreadforKatniss**: Hi everyone! Katniss typed the above sentence and I'm Peeta Mellark. We just signed on to this newfangled chat room! I'm excited to meet all who are present!

**Huntergirl**: Peeta is better with words than me. However, if you need a good archer, let me know.

_"Ok, now that you guys have signed on, we'll let the D3 victor explain." Haymich said. Katniss and Peeta nodded before staring at their screens as more lines of text appeared. _

**DrunkSeamGuy: **Ok, they're on. Volts, explain. _**  
**_

**WhiteandNerdy: **Hi, District Twelve! So nice that there are *Three* of you instead of just one. This is Beetee Tesla here! I'm a District Three victor! Welcome to Panem Online otherwise known as POL! My district partner will introduce herself.

**NutsformyVolts: **Hi everyone, I'm Wiress, but my screen name is NutsformyVolts and

**WhiteandNerdy: **And she welcomes you to the chat session too. Hon, you hit the 'chat' button too soon.

**NutsformyVolts:** No, I just sometimes

**WhiteandNerdy**: Lose your train of thought. Ok... um... LOL (laughing out loud) nice screen name! And thanks. Anyway, there are other victors who are signed on, and guys, why don't you introduce yourselves!

**LoveToFish**: Mag s he rre . Diiistrixct 4

**HottieinaSpeedo**: You all know me! Want a sugar cube? If we could video-chat, my toned sun-kissed sea-sprayed body would be - well... DISTRACTING!

**SorryIaxedYou**: FINNICK ODAIR! Not *EVERYONE knows you! Geez! And picturing you naked is gross! I'm all sweaty - um - anyway... Hi. Johanna Mason. District Seven. Oh, and Mags, I think you're stroke has affected your typing.

**LoveToFish**: Ble ss yor heartt, Jo.

**Crazy4Finny**: Fuzzy bunny! In my window! I ate an octopus today. It was green. Like seaweed. A mutt bit me last week.

**DrunkSeamGuy**: Um - Volts, are you sure you want Annie in D4 to have access to the chat room?

**WhiteandNerdy**: Of course. She's a victor, isn't she? Though she won't be in the arena, she still has a right to know what's going on. So, we know that we'll be entering the Quarter Quell, and we are going to find a way out of the arena.

**Huntergirl**: By death. Or victory. Again. Gross. I HATE SNOW! I WANNA KILL SNOW! I WANT TO EMPTY MY QUIVER INTO HIM! !

**BreadformyKatniss**: You'll have to excuse Katniss. She can get a bit passionate. Though she is *sigh* my Girl on Fire.

**WhiteandNerdy**: You won't necessarily die in the arena, Katniss. Or Peeta. Or anyone else here. The details will be forthcoming. But hopefully we will all survive and live to create a new Panem. Oh yes and then launch the internet service provider titled Panem Online! Can you imagine the ordinary citizen having access to a computer and the internet like it was a thousand years ago? That would be AMAZING!

**NutsformyVolts**: That's been Beetee's dream since

**WhiteandNerdy**: Since I can remember, or since I learned about the internet in school. Anyway, we should all sign off relatively soon! I can only break into the Capital's 4G (wireless internet) signal for so long! Your iPhones will ring when it's chat time, so keep them close by!

**BreadformyKatniss: **Wait wait! Beetee - um - why are you called WhiteandNerdy? Is it because you're from District Three?

**WhiteandNerdy: **No. Because of this song. [link to music video: White and Nerdy].

_Peeta, Katniss, and Haymich laugh as they are sent a link to Weird Al's music video, "White and Nerdy."_

**DrunkSeamGuy: **Volts, do you really have your name on your underwear?

**NutsformyVolts**: Yes he does. I laughed so hard the first time I saw

**HottieinaSpeedo: **I don't wear underwear! I sometimes don't even wear a speedo! But the no shoes, no trunks no service doesn't apply to me at the waterfront merchants' stores.

**SorryIaxedYou: **FINNICK! EW! Nuts - You might be nuts for Volts, but I DO NOT WANT A MENTAL PICTURE! THANK YOU!

**WhiteandNerdy: **Ok - ah - with that - sign off now, everybody!

[end chat session]

_"Wow." Katniss shook her head. "The other victors are weird." _

_"You and Lover Boy will fit right in, Sweetheart." Haymitch muttered before chugging down the rest of his bottle. When he passed out sitting at his table, Peeta and Katniss took it as the cue to return to their homes. They took their iPhones and wondered how more chats with the victors of the rebellion would go. Even if they weren't ultimately effective, they were an entertaining way to spend the last few months before the Quell. _


	2. Chapter 2

_"I'll look out for your mom and Prim again, Catnip." Gale said. He wrapped his arms around Katniss. She buried her face into his shirt and cried. She breathed in the scent of woods mixed with coal-dust. _

_"Oh - Gale -" She whispered. _

_"Katniss -" Gale whispered. He pulled her closer. As his lips met hers, Katniss heard a buzzing coming from her hunting bag. _

_"Gale - I'm sorry - hold on." Katniss pulled out her iPhone and checked it. There was a line of text indicating someone had sent her a message via the Panem Online chat system. _

**BreadformyKatniss:** Hi, Katniss, dear.

**Huntergirl:** PEETA! THIS HAD BETTER BE GOOD OR I SWEAR OVER SNOW'S DEAD BODY I WILL KILL YOU AFTER I KILL HIM!

**BreadformyKatniss:** Group chat after dinner. Come to Haymitch's house again 7pm. I'll let you go since I guess *sniff* you were telling the Hunter you were his Girl...HUNTER'S GIRL! :'''[ (sad teary face)

**Huntergirl:** -4 (MY ARROW) -:( (to YOUR head) WHATEVER, BREAD BOY! BYE!

_"Catnip?"_ _Gale asked concerned. He saw Katniss typing away on some little rectangular device with a furious look on her face._

_"Nothing. It was just bread boy." Katniss muttered as she tossed her iPhone back into her bag. She smiled at Gale before wrapping her arms around his neck, pushing him up against the nearest tree and kissing him soundly. When the sun began to set, they collected their weapons and game and headed back to Distrct 12. _

_After dinner, Katniss and Peeta trooped over to Haymitch's house with their iPhones. They signed in and waited for Beetee to begin the chat session._

**WhiteandNerdy: **Hello everyone, are we all on?

**Huntergirl: **I'm here. Would rather be killing Snow.

**BreadformyKatniss: **Present! I alerted my Girl on Fire about our chat tonight :) :) :) :D

**Huntergirl: **Peeta - I know where you sleep and I can aim through windows!

**DrunkSeamGuy:** Mmmmmmmfhsdfs

**SorryIaxedYou:** Haymitch is drunk already? REALLY? *sigh*

**NutsformyVolts: **I can see the chat but I'll still be working in

**WhiteandNerdy: **Yes, I know, in your study.

**LoveToFish: **Heere 1!

**HottieinaSpeedo: **Sugar cube, anyone?

**WhiteandNerdy: **I have two pieces of information! The first is there IS a District 13!

**Huntergirl**: WHAT IN THE FREAKING NAME OF PANEM! You mean there's a whole DISTRICT that hasn't participated in the GAMES and hasn't had to watch tributes die and HASN'T HELPED THE REST OF THE DISTRICTS OUT! WHAT THE HECK!

**BreadformyKatniss**: Katniss - dear - calm down -

**Huntergirl**: NO! I will NOT CALM DOWN! Gale and I could've escaped to DISTRICT THIRTEEN if we knew! WHAT THE HECK!

**BreadformyKatniss**: But - but *sniff* *sniff* then - you wouldn't have - ever - fallen in love with... me! OW! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW - she just slapped me! :( :'''''''[

**SorryIaxedYou**: Will you two hormonal teenagers just SHUT UP! GEEZ! You could fill half a NOVEL with your drama! Uuuuuuugh! GROSS!

**HottieinaSpeedo**: Peeta, dude, slip her a sugar cube! Works like a charm!

**LoveToFish**: Finn don t teaach Peta to b a baad byo boyy!

**NutsformyVolts**: How does District Thirteen maintain its

**WhiteandNerdy**: Infrastructure? Good question, hon. I think they have enough people to at least grow food and maintain what machinery they have left after the Dark Days. At any rate, District Thirteen is our ultimate destination. It is underground, just so everyone knows.

**HottieinaSpeedo**: Noooooooooooooooooooooo! I will loose my sun-kissed tanned skin look underground! :( :( :( Will they have a swimming pool? Ha ha - I work out!

**BreadformyKatniss**: So even if Hunter Boy and you ran away, you wouldn't have found it since it's UNDERGROUND!

**Huntergirl**: -4

**WhiteandNerdy**: ?

**BreadformyKatniss**: That stands for her arrow - HOLY MOTHER OF SNOW, SHE JUST SHOT ME IN MY LEG!

**SorryIaxedYou**: [facepalm]

**Huntergirl**: It was his PROSTHETIC LEG!

**WhiteandNerdy**: Um - Katniss - if you would do us the courtesy of keeping yours and Peeta's fighting to a minimum in the chat room, that would be great.

**Huntergirl**: Sorry.

**BreadformyKatniss**: Ow - I'm back!

**DrunkSeamGuy**: ? aaaaaa now what?...jjjjjjjj

**BreadformyKatniss**: Beetee, is there a way to send the chat to Haymich so he sees it when he's sober?

**DrunkSeamGuy: - **What the heck! District 13.

**WhiteandNerdy**: Yes, District 13 exists. They have enough room for us when we leave the arena. We will help them with the rebellion as well as with upkeep of the district itself.

**NutsformyVolts**: I can look around and invent

**WhiteandNerdy**: Invent better machinery and processes they might not have. Yes, they know that's your specialty :) :)

**NutsformyVolts**: :*

**SorryIaxedYou:** Get a room guys. OH GOD - MENTAL IMAGE! :P

**HottieinaSpeedo:** Or just find a beach.

**LoveToFish: **O you Kids

**WhiteandNerdy**: Ok well - the Capital is wondering who's sucking away their 4G! Sign off people! Until next time!

[end chat session]


	3. Chapter 3

_Katniss was enjoying another hunt and snog in the woods with Gale. She sighed as Gale nibbled on her lips. His kisses were filling like meat unlike the gentle kisses with Peeta in the cave in the arena. Those only filled her like a light pastry. She sighed. "Peeta." _

_"WHAT! Gale yelped. He pulled back and stared at his hunting partner. "PEETA?" _

_"I - your kisses - are so much different than Peeta's." Katniss stammered. _

_"Well, I'm sorry I don't measure up to Bread Boy!" Gale yelled as he began to stomp away. _

_"GALE! GALE! WAIT!" Katniss hollered. She ran after him. "Gale - I know I think about Peeta a lot because we were in the Games, but you're my hunting partner! You're - I'm - I'm your girl!" _

_"I thought you were the Girl on Fire." Gale muttered. _

_"I am - but I -I'm your hunter girl!" Ignoring the buzzing coming from her hunting bag, Katniss threw Gale down to the ground and kissed him. _

_"Expecting some soup from your mentor?" Gale muttered. He received a slap in reply. _

_"NO! I'm expecting some love from my hunter!" Katniss growled straddling Gale. He gasped as she gripped him with her knees. "C'mon, Snare Boy!" _

_"What - about - Peeta?" Gale panted as Katniss brushed her fingers in patterns across his face before kissing him. _

_"We'll see when we meet. But he's not here now, is he?" Katniss was aware of a buzzing sound, but ignored it as she and Gale began a full-blown make-out session. _

_"Oooooh! GAAAAAAALE!" Katniss moaned as Gale sucked hard on her neck. He pulled off her worn shirt as Katniss ran her hands over his moaned and screamed each other's names in between kisses. _

_"Well well well, I guess you really are Hunter's Girl, Sweetheart!" Katniss rolled off of Gale and screamed. _

_"GALE! GIVE ME BACK MY SHIRT!" Katniss screamed wrapping her arms around herself. She pulled on her shirt and looked over at Haymitch who was typing on his iPhone and cackling evilly to himself. "HAYMITCH!" _

_"You were in make-out meadow, sweetheart." Haymitch replied. Katniss pulled out her iPhone and groaned. _

**BreadforKatniss: **Katniss? Chat meeting in two hours.

**BreadforKatniss: **Katniss? KATNISS!

**BreadforKatniss: **KATNISS!**** WHERE ARE YOU? YOU BETTER NOT BE WITH GALE!

**BreadforKatniss: **Katniss? I have bread.

**BreadforKatniss: **Katniss - I fed Prim some bread.

**BreadforKatniss: **KATNISS! WHERE IN THE NAME OF SNOW ARE YOU? I jogged ALL AROUND THE TOWN SQUARE and I even went to the SEAM! WHERE ARE YOU? HAYMIIIIIITCH! *****HAYMITCH***** HELP ME!

**BreadforKatniss: ******HAYMITCH I'M SERIOUS!* I will make Woof raise her alcohol prices by 300% if you don't HELP ME RIGHT NOW!

**DrunkSeamGuy:** Dang it, Peeta! You chat messaged me AND knocked on my door! AND IM'ed me AGAIN after I kicked you out! WHADDYA WANT?

**BreadforKatniss: **PUT YOUR LIQUOR DOWN! I CAN'T FIND KATNISS!

**DrunkSeamGuy:** Alright, I'll go out to the fence. You just sit tight. Well, I smell your oven. You burnt your bread, Bread Boy.

**BreadforKatniss: **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! My PEANUT BUTTER COOKIES! They're my stress-relief cookies! Nooooooooooooo!

**DrunkSeamGuy: **Found her. In Make Out Meadow. Give ya three guesses as with who...

**BreadforKatniss: **KATNISS! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE IN LOOOOOOOOVE! I lost a LEG FOR YOU! KATNISSS!

**Huntergirl: **Peeta, SHUT UP! Technically you lost a leg because you pissed Cato off! AND you would have DIED had I not found you after you painted yourself into the ground.

**BreadforKatniss: **CAMOFLAUGED! I was wearing my own designer camo.

**Huntergirl: **Whatever. I'm coming back with Haymitch.

_"Do you have to go now?" Gale asked pouting while sitting on the ground, his shirt still off. _

_"Yeah." Katniss said. "See you tomorrow." Haymitch made gagging noises as Katniss and Gale kissed once more. They entered the district again and made their way to Victors' Village. They were too mad to speak to each other, so they walked and typed on their iPhones._

**DrunkSeamGuy:** Never and I repeat NEVER get ME involved with the Star-Crossed-Lovers-are-bickering thing EVER AGAIN! _  
_

**Huntergirl: **It wasn't me, it was PEETA!

**DrunkSeamGuy:** Well tell him to cool it!

**Huntergirl: **I do! I tell him to just go and stuff himself with cookies to de-stress, but he whines about how it will affect his training.

**DrunkSeamGuy:** Tell him to punch something.

**Huntergirl: **He doesn't want to be like Cato.

**DrunkSeamGuy:** Tell him to drink something.

**Huntergirl: **He doesn't want to turn into YOU either!

**DrunkSeamGuy:** Thanks, Sweetheart.

**Huntergirl: **PEETA BREAD MELLARK!

**BreadforKatniss:**"Bread" is NOT my MIDDLE NAME! And you made me drop my COOKIE because I had to ANSWER! *WHAT!*

**Huntergirl: **WHAT THE HECK!

**BreadforKatniss: **WHAT THE HECK! YOU were MAKING OUT!

**Huntergirl: **YOU get all jealous and pouty because I have to help Gale hunt because UNLIKE US, he doesn't get a Victor's salary in the mines and he has his mom and siblings to feed!

**BreadforKatniss: **So how does MAKING OUT with him help the situation?

**Huntergirl: **I HUNT, PEETA!

**BreadforKatniss: **And MAKE OUT!

**Huntergirl: **BUT I STILL HUNT! Do you WANT me to loose my archery skills and leave you to die in the arena? Do YOU want to try and kill Snow?

**BreadforKatniss: **Fine. Fine. Geez.

**WhiteandNerdy**: Seriously, I hacked into the 4G network for THIS?

******BreadforKatniss:** Holy crap! Other people can see this chat?

**SorryIaxedYou**: We were supposed to begin the chat session 5 minutes ago, brainless! Beetee just kept the timeframe open so we could notify each other.

_By that time, Katniss had reached Haymitch's house where Peeta was standing on the porch glaring at them with his arms crossed. "Before we start the chat, kiss and make up." Haymitch grabbed their iPhones from them. "Go on." _

_"Sorry." Peeta muttered. _

_"Sorry." Katniss said between gritted teeth. They shook hands very stiffly. _

_"Did I stutter? I said KISS and make up!" Katniss looked at Peeta who had a longing look in his eyes. She rolled her eyes and thought about it. Peeta's kisses really were rather gentle. She sighed and they kissed ever so briefly on the lips. "Thank you. Now let's get on with the chat." Haymitch plopped himself down at the dining room table, handed his fellow victors their iPhones and gulped down a generous amount of liquor. _

* * *

A/N: I figured since Susan Collins has whole chapters devoted to Star Crossed Drama, I would have one of my own :D Though not as long as hers! :D :D


	4. Chapter 4

_Peeta and Katniss glared at each other at Haymitch's table. Haymitch shook his head and drained his first bottle of alcohol. The three of them looked down at their iPhones as the chat began. _

**WhiteandNerdy: **Right so, last time we were discussing District 13. That's where we will go after the Quell. Obviously we need to get through the Quell first. Fortunately we have a major official on our side. Plutarch Heavensbee is the Head Gamemaker and is very high up in Rebel command.

**BreadforKatniss:** Whoa - hold on - if there's a head gamemaker on our side, can't he just end the games?

**SorryIaxedYou: **Do you realize how much that would piss off the Capital?

**Huntergirl**: F THE CAPITAL!

**BreadforKatniss**: Katniss - I - wow - I've never heard you drop the F bomb.

**DrunkSeamGuy:** Just get her drunk.

**Huntergirl:** HAYMITCH SHUT UP!

**NutsformyVolts:** Once Beetee clipped part of his finger with wire-cutters and I heard him

**WhiteandNerdy:** [blushing] Yes, dear, you heard me screaming obscenities all the way from the second floor.

**NutsformyVolts:** Oh, Beetee, I sent Plutarch your report on your wire that

**WhiteandNerdy:** That I'm going to use in the Quell? Thank you. Um - yes, part of the plan involves using the wire to take down the arena.

**HottieinaSpeedo:** Do you know anything else about the arena?

**Huntergirl:** We're going to die in it :P STUPID CAPITAL!

**WhiteandNerdy:** No no NO, we are all not going to die in it. I know about the force-field and the plan revolves around that. We're getting out of there, don't worry.

**SorryIaxedYou:** Well, Katniss is sorta right. Sorry, guys, but the Capital is going to get REAL suspicious if suddenly the tributes stop dying. There will be 1 and 2 that are going to be typical killing machines and will go at each other or other people. There's the people that will probably find ways to die on their own, and then there's us.

**NutsformyVolts:** Whatever happens Beetee should be protected even if

**HottieinaSpeedo:** Uh - Beetee?... Beetee, you have a sentence to finish.

**BreadforKatniss:** Um - I think she means even if she dies. I know I'd lay down my life for the Girl on Fire that I love so much...

**WhiteandNerdy**: :''''''( Hon, you are JUST as important to this plan as the rest of us! We need your intuitive problem solving skills.

**NutsformyVolts**: ((HUGS)) :*

**WhiteandNerdy**: :'''* ((HUGS)) Oh, Wiress my sweetheart, I want to celebrate our 21st anaversary holding you in my arms next year. I can't live without you!

**NutsformyVolts: **:* :* :* ((HUGS)) I love my Beetee!

**HottieinaSpeedo:** aaaaaaaaaaaw... :D I want to have hot swimmer babies with Annie one day! _  
_

**BreadforKatniss:** *sigh* Oh, Katniss, this is what love looks like when it's not fake... :( I want that to be you and me!

**Huntergirl:** Yeah, love is real when it isn't tainted by the STUPID CAPITAL!

**BreadforKatniss:** Or tainted by GALE!

**Huntergirl**: SERIOUSLY, PEETA? DID YOU **REALLY HAVE TO GO THERE**

**DrunkSeamGuy**: SHUT UP YOU TWO! You are already TYPING your argument, you DO NOT HAVE TO YELL ACROSS THE TABLE!

**SorryIaxedYou:** PUBLIC SERVICE ANNOUNCEMENT! ****LOVE STINKS! GET OVER IT!**** Sappily married couple, save it for AFTER we all log off, Star-Crossed-Fake-Lovers, quit being Drama Queens! THANK YOU!

**HottieinaSpeedo:** So - um - did you have anything else for us, Beetee?

**WhiteandNerdy:** Um, so Plutarch doesn't want to give EVERYTHING away, but he said watch for clues in the environment about how the arena works and the timing of our sponsor gifts.

**BreadformyKatniss**: Well, at least we have you and your wife as the brainiacs :D YAY!

**WhiteandNerdy:** Oh yeah, who's all going in 12?

**DrunkSeamGuy: **The drama queens.

**Huntergirl**: HAYMITCH!

**DrunkSeamGuy: **HEY! WHY DID YOU POUR MY LIQUOR DOWN THE DRAIN!

**BreadformyKatniss**: Apparently calling her a drama queen makes her mad if you're not GALE! OW, SHE SLAPPED ME!

**HottieinaSpeedo: **Oh yes, and Mags and I are going :) Mags is like the queen of fishing!

**LoveToFish**: O Finn is sso kindd!

**SorryIaxedYou**: I'm going. My district partner will find some way to die early, so he won't be in the alliance. I'm sticking with you guys though. You'll need it, trust me.

**DrunkSeamGuy**: Ok, just so I know as a mentor, you all will be an alliance in the arena?

**SorryIaxedYou: **Unfortunately.

**NutsformyVolts**: I'm sure it won't be bad because you'll have

**WhiteandNerdy**: You'll have people with a lot of various skills. Ok, well, wow - we ate up a lot of 4G! Um, next chat is not for two weeks so the Capital doesn't get suspicious. Until next time!

[end chat session]


	5. Chapter 5

_Katniss sighed. It was raining and cold. That meant no hunting. She still wanted to take something to Gale's house though. She trudged through the rain to Peeta's house. "Come in!" Peeta called. He pulled out some bread from the oven. "Hi, Katniss." He smiled. He tore off a piece of a warm roll. "Open up." Katniss licked her lips before feeling a warm piece of bread on her tongue. _

_"Peeta." She whispered. Peeta put his arms around her waist and kissed her on the lips. "Gale would love this bread." Peeta pulled away and scowled. "Peeta? Pleeeeease? Parcel Day isn't for another few weeks. Can I please take something to the Hawthornes?" _

_"Here." Peeta said grumpily before shoving a large loaf into her arms. "Take this." He said to the ground. _

_"Thanks." Katniss said. She wrapped it in a cloth and hurried over to the Hawthorne house. Hazelle smiled as she took the warm loaf. _

_"They'll love this, Katniss. Thank you so much!" Katniss embraced Hazelle and smiled. "Gale is sure happy you're back." Katniss blushed thinking about their make-out session two weeks ago. They had other episodes, but not as intense as that one. Katniss smiled and nearly skipped back to Victor's Village. _

_"Thanks, Peeta!" Katniss called into the kitchen window of Peeta's house. _

_"Yeah, glad I could make Hunter Boy happy." Peeta grumbled. He jumped as the back-door slammed open. _

_"PEETA BREAD MELLARK!" Katniss yelled marching into the kitchen. _

_"KATNISS! My name is NOT PEETA BREAD!" Peeta yelled back, his face turning a brilliant shade of red. _

_"WHATEVER!" Katniss screamed back. Peeta realized the bread knife was on the counter of the island in the center of the kitchen. He eyed Katniss warily knowing a mad Hunger Games victor could kill with anything. He took the knife and slid it into the drawer. "Maybe I WON'T give you the spices I picked AFTER ALL!"_

_"Spices?" Peeta asked, his face lighting up. Katniss had an idea. She put the cloth pouch behind her back and grinned evilly. _

_"Kiss and make up, Peeta Bread Mellark." She taunted. "If you really love me more than the Boy with the Snares." Peeta yanked off his apron. He checked the timer on the oven and then walked resolutely toward Katniss. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her toward him. She gasped as he picked up her light frame. He smiled as she automatically wrapped her legs around his. His kisses were gentle yet urgent. _

_"Peeta." She whispered. She closed her eyes and gasped as Peeta kissed her jaw and neck. "You make me so confused." _

_"You like this?" Peeta asked locking his blue eyes on hers. Katniss nodded. "Show me, Girl on Fire." Katniss pushed him and a cloud of flour rose up as they hit the floor. Katniss kissed Peeta with ferocity. They were both moaning each other's name as they ran their hands over each other and kissed. _

_"Is this how you're making up now?" Haymitch asked at the back door amused before chugging from a bottle. "Bread's done, bread boy!" Peeta yelped. Katniss rolled off of him. He threw on his apron over his now bare chest and put oven mitts on before taking two loaves out of the oven. "Hurry and make yourselves decent! We've been waiting for two minutes already!" Peeta grabbed his iPhone off the counter as he tugged his chef's jacket back on. Katniss buttoned the buttons as he checked the messages. Katniss grabbed her iPhone from her bag and they sat on the flour coated floor. _

**BreadforKatniss**: Hi. We're here. Sorry we're late! _  
_

**Huntergirl: **Yeah. We're here.

**DrunkSeamGuy:** Sweetheart, you should change your name to BreadBoysGirl after what I saw with you two 'cooking up the love' in the kitchen.

**BreadforKatniss**: HAYMITCH!

**Huntergirl**: SHUT UP!

**HottieinaSpeedo**: Oh, THAT'S why you two were late! Don't worry! Sometimes after working out, I get absorbed staring at my sexy body in my full-length mirror -

**SorryIaxedYou**: FINNICK! GROSS!

**NutsformyVolts**: When Beetee sends something to the patent office, we don't schedule anything the next morning because I like to

**WhiteandNerdy**: Um - Wiress likes to pamper her husband. Thanks, hon [blushing]

**NutsformyVolts**: I just get so proud of you and love you

**SorryIaxedYou**: [throws up on the table] Ew! Sappy married-people grossness!

**DrunkSeamGuy**: As exciting as SOME of our love-lives are, I'm sure that's not why we're here... Anyone have recent news on the rebellion or Quell front?

**WhiteandNerdy**: Oh yes! I do! Ok, so, here's the line-up of special weapons Plutarch has lined up for our alliance in the cornucopia: My wire, a trident, a top of the line custom-made bow and arrow set, TWO throwing axes just the right weight for you, Johanna, and the usual assortment of swords, knives, and the like.

**HottieinaSpeedo**: WOO! A TRIDENT! Hey guys, did you know that I've been on the cover of ads for industry-grade tridents in D4? I'm wearing my favorite speedo and holding that thing in the air and OH MAN - I look HAWT!

**LoveToFish**: I hhave a pict ure in my room finny such a hand soome young mann

**SorryIaxedYou**: Wow, Mags, that's disturbing!

**NutsformyVolts**: No, get your mind out of the gutter, Johanna. She's proud

**WhiteandNerdy**: Of her tribute.

**DrunkSeamGuy**: Ok, since I'm the mentor for you lot, GRAB YOUR WEAPONS and GET OUT OF THERE.

**Huntergirl:** Yeah, because we've NEVER BEEN IN THE ARENA EVER, HAYMITCH!

**LoveToFish**: Plutarch caan put fish hokks in but I makk e mhy own ok

**SorryIaxedYou**: Ok, we need to prioritize who we need to protect and who can get killed off.

**WhiteandNerdy**:Johanna, can you PLEASE word that more diplomatically?

**DrunkSeamGuy**: K - who you guys wanna save 1st 2nd - yeah - oh yeah

**Huntergirl**: Haymitch, you BETTER not be getting drunk during our chat!

**LoveToFish:** You can ' t see hhim

**BreadforKatniss**: We're on the kitchen floor in my house.

**HottieinaSpeedo**: "baking bread"

**Huntegirl:** PEETA! Do you realize how BAD THAT SOUNDS! Ok um - even though Peeta drives me absolutely crazy, we should save him.

**BreadforKatniss:** We should save the Girl on Fire.

**WhiteandNerdy:** Yes, Plutarch wants to keep both of you together, Katniss and Peeta.

**NutsformyVolts**: My dear Beetee. Take care

**BreadforKatniss:** We'll watch out for Volts. And you too, Wiress.

**SorryIaxedYou:** Ok, Star-Crossed Lovers, Sappily Married People. Check. Finn? Capital women would hate to see life leave your sexy body in the arena.

**HottieinaSpeedo:** I take that as a compliment ;) ;) Oh um - I have ... secrets... about the Capital. Oh, and get Mags out too. Jo, you'd definitely be useful to give the Capital attitude after we get to Thirteen.

**LoveToFish**: no no finny watch out plleasee for my fin fin

**SorryIaxedYou:** Oh yeah, I have secrets too. But I really could care less if I get out dead or alive. Though alive would be preferrable. I'd LOVE to see the Capital land on their A$$ES! HECK YEAH!

**DrunkSeamGuy:** Ok, Peeta and Katniss have to come out. Beetee has to use his wire, and the rest of you will all be very valuable assets after the Quell. Done.

**Huntergirl**: So, I guess we can't really prioritize who to get out then.

**DrunkSeamGuy**: Just - all of you, try and get out of there. Especially you two, Katniss and Peeta.

**WhiteandNerdy:** Ok, guys, burning the 4G again! Talk to you all soon!

[end of chat session]


	6. Chapter 6

_"Kaaaaaaaaaatniiiiiiss!" Prim squealed before jumping on Katniss' bed. "GUESS WHAT!" _

_"What?" Katniss groaned. Though she loved her sister dearly, she was miffed that the little bundle of energy was cutting into her sleeping-in time. _

_"Peeta cancelled your tr - I mean - hang-out time!" Prim said enthusiastically. Katniss knew 'hang-out' was their code-word for training. _

_"Great." Katniss mumbled into her pillow. _

_"Can we go to the meadow? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?" Prim asked. Katniss sighed. "Mom wants me to pick up some more herbs and stuff." She said proudly. _

_"Ok." Katniss mumbled before rolling over and pulling the blankets further up over her head. She felt something warm and furry being placed by her head. Long whiskers tickled her cheek before she was proded by a paw. "PRIM! GET THAT DISGUSTING CAT OUT OF MY FACE!" Katniss yelled. Buttercup hissed causing Katniss to hiss back. _

_"He's not disgusting! I gave him a bath! You KNOW I give him a bath every week because we can afford soap now!" Prim protested. Katniss sighed. "Katniss?" Prim asked. She looked at Buttercup's sour face and her eyes went bright. _

_"Ok, little duck - just let me sleep for like fifteen minutes and we'll go." Katniss muttered. _

_"YAY!" Prim cheered. "Can buttercup come too?" Katniss groaned. "THANKS, KATNISS! I'm SO GLAD YOU CAME HOME!" Prim jumped onto the bed and wrapped her arms around her sister's sleeping form._

_An hour later, Katniss was headed toward the meadow with Prim who was skipping and carrying Buttercup in a basket. Katniss smiled. She really did look forward to a day with her sister before the Quell. They reached the meadow and Prim started foraging around for herbs. Katniss helped thinking it would help her review edible and non-edible plants for the Quell. "What do you think cutie-pie?" Prim asked letting Buttercup sniff a plant. "Oh, good boy!" She kissed the cat on the nose. _

_"Are you letting the cat sniff every single plant?" Katniss asked. _

_"Yes!" Prim said. "He's my helper!" Katniss chuckled. _

_"You're silly, little duck!" _

_Meanwhile, Peeta signed into the Panem Online Chatroom once he saw Katniss walking to the meadow with her sister and Buttercup. _

**BreadforKatniss:**We're clear! Prim got her to go to the meadow. _  
_

**WhiteandNerdy**: Ok, good. I have her blocked from the chatroom just in case, but her phone shouldn't even notify her that there's a chat going on.

**NutsformyVolts**: Oh you're such a genius with setting up this

**WhiteandNerdy**: Chatroom thing? Thanks. Anyway, Katniss. What's everyone thinking?

**BreadformyKatniss**: She looked so happy going with Prim :) :) She's pretty. She'll love the extra bread I made for her when she gets back **SIGH** Katniss!

**SorryIaxedYou**: Volts meant about the PLAN, brainless! I personally am not completely sold that Katniss will flip out if you die, Peeta, but then again, she's sorta hormonal like you, so I wouldn't put it past her. However, I'll go with the plan of saving both your a$$es.

**DrunkSeamGuy**: Ok, BreadBoy, after this chat, try and act normal. If she gets ANY whiff that something's going on behind her back, she will be P-I-S-S-E-D. Do NOT piss off the Girl on Fire. I think that Katniss will figure out pretty darn fast that you guys are trying to save you, boy. Actually, I'll encourage that. She'll eat it up. Especially if you pull off the interview without a hitch, BreadBoy.

**HottieinaSpeedo**: I'm down for protecting both you and Katniss, Peeta. Wait - remind me about the interview.

**BreadformyKatniss**: I'm going to say that we already got married and she's gonna [blush] have a baby.

**SorryIaxedYou**: Did you guys really do the dirty thing?

**DrunkSeamGuy: **heh heh heh heh heh heh heh hehh! Peeta putting bread in Katniss's oven heh heh heh heh!

**HottieinaSpeedo**: Why would he **EVER** tell YOU, Jo?

**NutsformyVolts**: I plan on telling her about the force field in

**WhiteandNerdy**: In the training center. Plutarch said they put one up between the gamemakers and the training area. Personally, I think that's a bit excessive and those are actually highly inefficient energy usage wise, but...

**DrunkSeamGuy**: But if it helps keep arrows out of the gamemaker's food and faces, it's worth it.

**LoveToFish**: What?

**BreadforKatniss**: My Girl on Fire shot an arrow up there last year.

**HottieinaSpeedo**: Wow - you REALLY don't want to piss Katniss off! Especially when she's armed. Sheesh. Ok, so we have to convice her to join our alliance. Because, I mean, who wouldn't turn down an alliance with **THIS** Oh yeah... oh Finnick! Oh YEAH!

**DrunkSeamGuy**: Oh, don't worry, I'll MAKE her. Peeta, you gotta sweet talk her into it. Finnick what the heck are you doing over there?

**LoveToFish**: Lookking at him sself in the mmirroer Nakkedd

**BreadforKatniss**: Finnick, can I just say you're really weird?

**DrunkSeamGuy**: Ok, now, are you all just going to meet up at the cornucopia and troop off in one giant group? Because that might be weird to the gamemakers and the general public.

**SorryIaxedYou**: *sigh* I guess I volunteer for Geek Squad duty. Meaning I'll watch out for you two, Nuts and Volts. Then I'll bring you two over to the rest of them.

**NutsformyVolts**: But how will you know

**WhiteandNerdy**: where they are?

**SorryIaxedYou**: I'm not an engineer like you two, but I have a brain. It's called figuring it out.

**DrunkSeamGuy:** Oh by the way, you guys probably won't be hurting for sponsors with Finnick and the Star Crossed Lovers being back in the arena. So just holler and I'll send you stuff. Oh yeah - and before I forget, when you all get there, I have some gifts for all of you.

**SorryIaxedYou: **Gifts?

**DrunkSeamGuy**: Yes. Bracelets with flames you know - because we support the Girl on Fire.

**HottieinaSpeedo**: JEWLERY! I LOVE JEWLERY! I have a sea-shell necklace and a rope bracelet Annie made me and I also have this pendant that I wear made out of sea-glass and - jewlery looks really great on me if I must say so myself! :D

**SorryIaxedYou**: Finnick - you have lost ALL your man points gushing about jewlery!

**HottieinaSpeedo**: Oh, but Jo, dear, there is NO doubt that I am still a RIPPED HAWT MAN!

**NutsformyVolts**: Finnick, Sorry to dissapoint you, but I don't think they'll let you

**WhiteandNerdy**: Go into the arena naked. You'd make my sweetie blush, she turned bright red when she whispered it in my ear.

**BreadformyKatniss: **Hahahah - OH MY GOSH! MY GIRL ON FIRE IS COMING DUUUUCK!

_Peeta put his phone down and looked out the window as Prim, Katniss, and Buttercup walked down the street. Prim had her basket full of plants and Katniss was carrying Buttercup with a disgusted look on her face. Flowers were woven into her braid courtesy of Prim. Peeta caught Prim's eye and made a motion for her to turn around. "KATNISS!" Prim gasped. _

_"What?" Katniss yelped looking around. Prim had her hands over her mouth. _

_"WE FORGOT BUTTERCUP'S FOOOOD!" Prim yelped. "I get him a bag of treats and feed them to him sometime!" _

_"Prim!" Katniss yelped. "Why didn't you mention that earlier?" _

_"I forgot." Prim said pouting. "Katniss - pleeeeease?" _

_"Ok." Katniss huffed. She tightened her grip on the cat and they both hissed at each other. "C'mon." _

**BreadforKatniss: **Whew! That was a close one! _  
_

**DrunkSeamGuy:** Ok, if ANYONE mentions this chat before the Quell, I will personally come over there and beat you down!

**WhiteandNerdy**: I think I can break into the 4G two or three more times before the Quell! Shall we discuss training and such for the last few chats?

**BreadforKatniss**: Sure. Yeah. Anyway, I really appreciate everything you all are doing for Katniss and myself! It's been an honor to get to know all of you.

**NutsformyVolts:** Peeta, you're such a sweet boy, Katniss is lucky

**WhiteandNerdy:** Lucky to have you, and I'm lucky to have you too, hon. Ok, until next time everyone!

[end chat session]


	7. Chapter 7

_Finnick finished his ab workout and stretched in front of a panel of full-length mirrors in his home gym. LMFAO was blasting in his surround-sound stereo. "Oh yeah - Oh Finnick! OH YEAH!" He cheered checking himself out. He flexed his arms and legs before stepping into bright red speedos that had I LOVE D4 written in black on the back. He went over to Mags' house. _

_"Comming!" Mags muttered as she opened the door. She was in a dark green one piece swiming suit that had a ruffly skirt over her waist. She also had a small basket-like purse made of sea-grass that had fish hooks and fishing line. Finnick bent down so she could climb on his back. He took a piece of cloth and wrapped it around his waist. It would hold Mags against him like a sling. Finnick began jogging toward the Waterside Merchants' Row. Mags hummed to herself. As they passed the stores on Merchant's Row, groups of teenage and twenty-something girls clad in very short shorts and bikini tops cheered and screamed as Finnick passed by. He high-fived the girls as they squealed his name. _

_"Alright, Mags!" Finnick said as he ran into the water. He untied her sling and she plopped into the water. She mumbled her thanks and said something about fishing. Finnick dived into the water and was soon swimming laps in the ocean. Mags paddled around the shallow area and began fishing with the hooks and line she brought. She would smile and wave at Finnick as he launched himself out of the water, did a few flips in the air, and dove back in. After catching a fair number of fish, she rode the waves back to shore. She hummed to herself as she got a fire going and began cooking the fish. Annie came over and joined her. _

_"You know what?" Mags smiled at Annie as Annie began chatting with her. "Finny wants to name our kid Michael Phelps Odair. That's a strong swimmer type name." _

_"How nice." Mags smiled. _

_"I'll marry him someday." Annie said grinning. Mags hummed in approval. They heard Finnick cheering as he rode the wave back to shore. "FINNY!" Annie squealed. Finnick laughed as Annie jumped up and wrapped her arms and legs around him. They kissed passionately before sitting down to eat the lunch Mags had prepared._

_Johanna also had a full day of training. After breakfast, she used the punching bag in her basement as well as lifted some weights. She jogged out to the woods after lunch wearing her leggings and sports-bra. Lifting a certain rock, she revealed her stash of throwing axes. _

_"THIS ONE'S FOR KILLING MY FAMILY!" She yelled as she threw one into a tree. "And THIS ONE is for STARVING THE DISTRICTS!" Another axe hit another tree making it sway. "THIS ONE is because the CAPITAL IS A CANDY-COATED FAKE PIECE OF CRAP!" Johanna continued yelling at Snow and the Capital as she threw axes for several hours. When she was tired of that, she went over to Blight's house to work on some 'wrestling.' Blight lost the match by a long shot and was quite satisfied afterward. "Thanks, district partner." Johanna whispered before streaking back to her house, her clothes balled up in her hands. _

_Beetee and Wiress took a break from their inventing to get in a full day of training. "I put some gears and such in bags -" Wiress said smiling. She handed Beetee two bags. _

_"Hon, these are really heavy." Beetee groaned. Wiress smiled. _

_"Mine are not -" She smiled as she lifted two obviously smaller bags. They walked up and down the stairs of their house several times with them. "See, I told you -" She kissed his cheek when they were done with the exercise. _

_"That I could do it?" Beetee asked. He groaned knowing his arms would be very stiff the next morning. Wiress smiled at him as she took his elbow. He looked nice even in sweatpants and a regular shirt.__They walked around the neighborhoods and by the factories of District Three. _

_They were proud of themselves for walking for five hours straight that day. They got home and stretched before laying on the couch in each other's arms to watch an episode of Star Trek. "We can chat with everyone after dinner about how their training days went." Beetee said in Wiress' ear._

_"Mmhmm." Wiress mumbled as she dozed. She wrapped Beetee's tighter around her and smiled as he kissed her face. "I'll tell them you did -" Wiress opened her eyes and smiled at Beetee. You did well. Beetee smiled at her. _

_"Thank you, hon." Beetee whispered._

_Katniss devoured the hearty breakfast that her mother and Prim had made. "Here, hairball." Katniss muttered as she poured the crumbs into Buttercup's bowl. "Bye!" she called. _

_"Bye!" Prim called. "Have fun with Peeta today!" Peeta came out of his house in shorts and waved at Katniss. _

_"GROSS, PEETA! My sister can see out the window! Put a shirt on!" Katniss called. She noticed that Peeta was getting more buffed as their training sessions progressed. _

_"You mean you don't like this?" Peeta asked playfully pouting. Katniss slapped him in the chest and ran her hands up and down his pecs and abs. _

_"What do __you__ think, Bread Boy?" Katniss whispered as Peeta grinned at her. _

_"EW! KATNISS! YOU'RE TOUCHING PEETA'S BARE CHEST!" Prim hollered from the open living room window. _

_"PRIMROSE EVERDEEN! GO AWAY AND FEED YOUR HAIRBALL!" Katniss hollered blushing. Peeta laughed and picked her up. "PEETA!" Prim giggled hysterically as she ran into the dining room to feed Buttercup. Katniss and Peeta met with Haymitch at The Hob. _

_"Ooooh! Look at the meat on Katniss' arm today!" Greasy Sae chuckled looking at Peeta as she finished serving Haymitch his stew. Most unfortunately Gale was in the Hob. He scowled at Peeta and then ate his stew noisily with his back turned toward Peeta, Katniss, and Haymitch. _

_"Ready?" Haymitch grunted. Peeta and Katniss nodded. They walked to the meadow. Peeta led them in throwing and lifting boulders. After doing several laps from The Hob and back, Katniss showed Peeta how to climb a tree. _

_"Right HERE!" Katniss said before grasping the under side of Peeta's left thigh. She lifted his leg so he could rest his foot on a branch. _

_" HEY! Get your hand out of Bread Boy's shorts, Sweetheart!" Haymitch called. Katniss glared at him and flipped him off. _

_"KATNISS!" Peeta groaned. "My legs don't move like that!" _

_"They will if the Careers run after you!" Katniss snapped. "C'mon!"_

_"The branches are prickly!" Peeta groaned. _

_"They prickle me too, and you have half a leg that doesn't even feel anything, so quit complaining!" Katniss snapped. She jumped from the tree and Peeta followed. _

_"OW! My stump!" Peeta groaned. Haymitch shook his head laughing. They practiced throwing knives and then Katniss attempted to give Peeta archery lessons. The sun was getting low in the sky when they decided to head back to Victor's Village. _

_"Race you home!" Katniss called. Peeta and Haymitch began running toward Victor's Village. Peeta sprinted toward Katniss and grabbed her. She yelped as she was wrestled to the ground. "PEETA!" He grinned as he pinned her down. She kicked him in the groin, but he maintained his hold. "PEETA! GET OFF!" _

_"You can't just yell at a Career you know." Peeta said. He grinned watching Katniss struggle. She was cute even when she was mad. She kicked him again and bent one of his hands backwards. He let go and she pushed him to the ground. "Think you can do it, Katniss?" Peeta asked. Katniss jumped onto him and pinned him to the ground. _

_"Yes - if I do this -" Katniss tasted salt as she kissed him. _

_"Katniss -" Peeta whispered. _

_"Guys! Half the district's watching!" Haymitch called. Katniss and Peeta sat up embarrassed. Prim was giggling and holding Buttercup. _

_She ran back to the Everdeen house squealing, __"I'm telling Mom YOU WERE KISSING!" Katniss rolled her eyes. _

_"Bye, Peeta." _

_"Bye, Katniss." Peeta said smiling. He couldn't resist kissing her on the forehead before they parted ways. _


	8. Chapter 8

_Katniss got home and ate dinner. She went to her room so she wouldn't have to listen to Prim teasing her. Her iPhone buzzed and she signed into the Panem Online Chatroom. _

**WhiteandNerdy**: Greetings, Victors, thought we'd discuss training today! How did it go?

**HottieinaSpeedo: **District 4 was priviledged to witniss a hawt hawt man swimming near the South Beach. OH YEAH!

**LoveToFish**: I fished witth my own hhokss

**NutsformyVolts:** My Beetee and I walked for a few hours

**WhiteandNerdy**: around the district. We kept a decent pace, and Wiress didn't feel faint :)

**SorryIaxedYou**: Yeah because you two will spend the whole time just strolling around the arena arm in arm...

**NutsformyVolts**: I held his arm :) :)

**HunterGirl:** Lay off them, Jo! At least they can walk around! Beetee's going to have to walk around with that wire thing! Oh yeah, we ran around and climbed trees and did some knives and I attempted to teach an archery lesson.

**DrunkSeamGuy:** Yeah, Katniss had her hand up Bread Boy's pants and then she tackled him before they made out.

**HottieinaSpeedo**: Wooooo! Katniss! HAWT TRAINING SESSION!

**Huntergirl**: HAYMITCH, SHUT UP!

**SorryIaxedYou**: He was exxagerating and making you sound sketch, brainless!

**BreadformyKatniss**: Um - Katniss was - helping me climb a tree - Geez, Haymitch, that just sounded sick and wrong.

**SorryIaxedYou**: I threw some axes around after my punching-bag workout. Then I wrestled with Blight.

**DrunkSeamGuy**: I'm sure Blight was pleased with your performance.

**SorryIaxedYou**: He was as a matter of fact :D

**WhiteandNerdy**: Oh yes, Wiress and I lifted weights and did some stair climbing. So - um - How comfortable do you all feel with your specialty weapons?

**HottieinaSpeedo**: I speared some tuna fish with a trident last week. Oh yes, and a shark! It was GWEAT!

**Huntergirl**: I had a good week hunting.

**BreadformyKatniss**: With GALE!

**Huntergirl**: SHUT UP Mr. I-can't-climb-trees!

**BreadformyKatniss**: I guess I'm getting better at knife throwing.

**NutsformyVolts**: I feel better about walking around. I just want to help my

**SorryIaxedYou**: You just want to help your Volts with his wire... *sigh* Nerds... I am still A-MAZING with axe throwing. And wrestling.

**BreadforKatniss**: Wow, Jo, this is the first time you've finished one of Wiress' sentences!

**SorryIaxedYou**: Oh, little miss Nuts is NUTS about her nerdy hubby Volts. Everyone knows that :P

**HottieinaSpeedo**: Do I sense a bit of resentment or jealousy on your part, Jo? Wish you were *SAPPILY MARRIED?*

**SorryIaxedYou**: Finnick, I swear on Snow and half the Capital's dead bodies, if you get an axe in your face in the arena, don't you DARE say you didn't see it coming!

**DrunkSeamGuy:** Jo, Finn, NO DEATH THREATS! All of you are hopefully going to District 13 after the Quell! Undead. Ok, guys. Um, I guess we'll keep training. Um - do we want to have another chat session before the Quell?

**WhiteandNerdy**: It certainly can't hurt. Come with any last minute questions or concerns. Keep up the good training, everybody! We can do this! :)

[end chat session]


	9. Chapter 9

_Katniss, Peeta, and Haymitch met in Haymitch's house like they did for their very first chat. Katniss sat on Peeta's lap with his arms encircling her waist. They had indeed kissed and made up. Haymitch opened a bottle of liquor and drank heartily. All three of their iPhones buzzed and they answered them simultaneously._

**WhiteandNerdy:** Greetings, Victors! Welcome to the last chat before the Quell!

**BreadformyKatniss:** Hi, Beetee!

**Huntergirl:** Hi!

**DrunkSeamGuy:** Mmmmmm

**Huntergirl:** HAYMITCH! You're our mentor! You better NOT be drunk!

**DrunkSeamGuy:** Just bein' myself, sweetheart!

**LoveToFish:** Hii finnyy heere too

**HottieinaSpeedo!** CHECK OUT THE HOTNESS!

**SorryIaxedYou:** Finnick, REALLY?!

**WhiteandNerdy:** Wiress is also here. Hon? You need to type.

**NutsformyVolts:** Beetee wants me to type even though

**WhiteandNerdy:** Even though she is next to me.

**NutsformyVolts:** Snuggled in your lap :* :*

**SorryIaxedYou:** :P ugh the sappiness [gag]

**BreadformyKatniss:** My girl is sitting on my lap too - OW! Katniss! That hurts my STUMP when you kick my leg!

**Huntergirl:** And your point is...

**DrunkSeamGuy:** Guys... ugh! Hey - no sucking face while Volts is burning the 4G!

**WhiteandNerdy:** Ok, questions / comments / concerns - hit me!

**LoveToFish:** Ddid Plutarc say wwe neeedd to fish h?

**HottieinaSpeedo:** Mags, you're volunteering for my Annie?

**Huntergirl:** If I get out, I want Peeta to get out too.

**HottieinaSpeedo:** Do we all still get MATCHING JEWLRY?

**NutsformyVolts:** Do we know any of the people that designed the

**WhiteandNerdy:** arena?

**SorryIaxedYou:** If any of you piss me off way too bad, can I pleeeeeease at least maim someone - for the sake of the gamemakers not killing all of us out of sheer bordeom?

**DrunkSeamGuy:** I better not be the only mentor because I'm bringing my friends Bud and Coors light into the control room!

**WhiteandNerdy:** Mags - yes, you will need to fish.

**LoveToFish:** I vollunterr for Annie Finny

**WhiteandNerdy:** Katniss, we will do our best to keep you and Peeta together throughout this whole ordeal. Hon, remember, we don't contract with the engineers who design arenas, so no I don't know who made this one. I know you'll figure it out, hon. Don't worry. Johanna, only at the *proper time* can you do anything drastic.

**DrunkSeamGuy:** FINNICK! Do you WANT to make me come over there and BEAT YOU SENSELESS, BOY?

**HottieinaSpeedo:** WHOOPS! My bad! Um - I just got excited about the possibility of jewlery! Sorry - I thought I was talking to my prep-team for a bit!

**DrunkSeamGuy:** [SLAP!]

**WhiteandNerdy:** [zap!] Finnick, I know how to use a wire...

**HottieinaSpeedo:** GUYS! Sorry! Geez!

**Huntergirl:** What the heck, Finnick? Oh well, you lost your man points.

**HottieinaSpeedo:** Oh, Girl on Fire, if you could see what I see in my full length living room mirror, you will definitely know I have *not* lost my _MANHOOD_!

**SorryIaxedYou:** EW! FINNICK! SHE MEANT MAN POINTS, BRAINLESS!

**BreadformyKatniss:** She probably doesn't want to see that EVER, Finnick.

**WhiteandNerdy:** Finnick, please _please_ do us a favor and at least keep your underwear on in the arena.

**NutsformyVolts:** Could you please - all of you - please promise

**SorryIaxedYou:** I'll watch out for Volts, Nuts. Even if it's just to prevent you from having a total breakdown in the arena.

**BreadformyKatniss:** From one who is only now starting to swim in the depths of love for one person, I will protect your love, Wiress. Because you all are protecting mine.

**Huntergirl:** I'll shoot anything that even threatens to come near BOTH of you, N&V.

**HottieinaSpeedo:** I got Beetee's back, Wiress. And yours too.

**LoveToFish:** We all arre for both oof yuoo yu.

**DrunkSeamGuy:** Beetee, Wiress, if you need anything giftwise, you two just holler, ok?

**NutsformyVolts:** Thank you! ((HUGS)) :)

**DrunkSeamGuy:** Beetee? Hey - Beetee - you still here?

**WhiteandNerdy:** Yeah - sorry - I had to - um - free my arms for typing. They were sorta pinned to my side.

**BreadformyKatniss:** Probably in a HUG! AAAAAW! She must really love you, Volts! [sigh.] One day my Girl on Fire and I will be like that - one day!

**DrunkSeamGuy:** Anyone else have any questions?

**Huntergirl:** So this Plutarch guy, are we going to meet him?

**SorryIaxedYou:** Can we beat him up for coordinating the Games for so long? I just wanna ax a gamemaker soooo bad - you guys don't even know!

**WhiteandNerdy:** No, Jo, you canNOT beat up or axe Plutarch. He's coordinating the revolution now.

**Huntergirl:** Can we get my mom and Prim and the Hawthornes and

**DrunkSeamGuy:** and half of the Seam

**Huntergirl:** SHUT UP, HAYMITCH! yeah - and probably half the Seam - and Peeta's parents to Thirteen? Because that's where the Victors are going after the Quell, right?

**WhiteandNerdy:** Yes. They'll work on it while we're in the arena. We all just need to make sure to focus on our plan in the arena. Oh, Finnick, we'll get Annie to Thirteen for you too.

**HottieinaSpeedo:** Because THIS hotness needs his girl!

**BreadformyKatniss:** Dad and the brothers can come to Thirteen. Mom - well - that's cool if she comes, that's cool if - she has other stuff to do. As long as I'm with my Girl on Fire.

**WhiteandNerdy:** anything else?

**WhiteandNerdy:** Ok, well - we'll all meet up again in the Capital! We can talk more in the training sessions. Wow, this is the first Games I'm somewhat looking forward to. And thanks - all of you for pledging to protect myself and my beautiful intelligent nerdy Wiress :) I truly think the odds are in our favor, guys!

[end chat session]


	10. Chapter 10

_Johanna woke up with the sun the day before Reaping Day. She ate breakfast and went for a long jog through the woods of District 7. She climbed a few trees around her little 'training meadow' after foraging for her lunch. Even though she knew she'd probably be back, she unearthed her favorite axe - the one her father had given her at age twelve. She threw it for a while. After taking it out of the tree marred with axe marks, she polished the handle and traced the carved inscription: My strong girl Johanna Mason from Papa. She set it back in its place in the hole and then ran back to Victors' Village. She stopped and stood in front of Blight's house and sighed. Blight looked up from his soup and came to the door. "Thinking about 'wrestling?'" he asked chuckling seeing the pent-up expression on his District Partner's face. _

_"Why the heck not?" Johanna asked shrugging before bounding up the porch steps. Blight let himself be thrown to the wooden floor.__"Blight?" Johanna asked once she caught her breath. Blight smiled and longed to hold the hands that were pushing his shoulders to the floor. He held her upper arms. "Thanks - for being a good district partner. You're all I have, you know." Johanna looked into Blight's eyes. That was the closest she had ever come to saying 'I love you' in a long time._

_"I know." Blight said. Johanna rolled off of him. "I'll see you tomorrow, Johanna. Have a good night." _

_"Good night." She said simply before pulling her clothes back on and jogging home. She decided she was content with how she said good bye. _

_~~4~~4~~  
_

_Finnick got up and smiled as he came downstairs. Annie was cooking a breakfast of hot mash, seaweed, and baked fish. Mags was humming as she made some tea using fragrant flowers found near the beach. They would stay at his house and then the next day walk to the Reaping for the Quell together. Annie smiled as she finished at the stove. "I fixed breakfast for my Finny!" She squealed wrapping Finnick in a hug. They headed to a remote stretch of beach, Finnick and Annie walking hand in hand and Mags in her sling on Finnick's back. Annie carried a basket of rolls. Mags would catch the fish they would eat for lunch. They walked in silence along the path in the long grass enjoying only the calls of seagulls, the spray of ocean mist, the soft sand under their feet, the sounds of the waves, and each other's company. _

_"Catch, Annie!" Finnick called. He had fashioned a frisbee out of the bamboo that grew near the beaches. She giggled as she ran around in the waves. They began a game after Annie had tired of having swimming races with Finnick. _

_"FINNY!" Annie squealed. She ran up behind him and jumped on his back. He yelped before both of them fell into the waves gasping and laughing. Mags chuckled as she paddled around in the water catching fish. "Come home to me, Finny!" She pleaded locking her sea-green eyes onto his. Finnick smiled and kissed her as a wave broke over their heads. _

_Finnick carried a giggling Annie in his arms as they walked toward the beach where Mags was cooking fish. She handed each of them a handwoven grass basket full of rolls and grilled fish. "Mags, this hits the spot!" Finnick said in between bites. "Thank you so much!" _

_"You're welcome!" She said watching the two young adults stare into each other's eyes as they sat with their arms around each other. She knew she would do what she could to get Finnick back to his Annie. _

_~~3~~3~~_

_Beetee and Wiress spent the morning doing what they enjoyed the most: inventing. They had been wrapping up their projects for a few weeks. "Beetee, when you're ready we can-"_

_"Go to the patent office?" He asked adjusting his glasses and smiling at Wiress. She nodded. She cleaned her work room and wrote instructions for what she wanted Beetee to do with her supplies if she did not return from the Quell. She came back into Beetee's work room and smiled. _

_"There." He said finishing his last bit of his blueprint. She grasped his hand as he signed it. "I'm ready, hon." _

_"Beetee -" Wiress whispered as he wrapped her in a hug. "I left you my supplies to invent if I don't-"_

_"Don't say that, hon." Beetee said putting his finger over her lips before hugging her and kissing her gently. "You will come back and invent right beside me for years to come." _

_"I'm so proud -" Wiress said smiling at Beetee's eyes lighting up behind his glasses. "Of my love." _

_"I'm proud of you too." Beetee whispered in her ear. They slowly walked hand in hand down the streets of District Three. They reminisced about their different inventions and improvements they had made to the factories in their district and beyond. As they passed the Engineering Academy they stopped for a few minutes and chatted about each of their times there. Their friend at the patent office smiled as they both turned in their designs. He smiled at the familiar inventing duo.  
_

_"I'll be rooting for both of you." He said quietly to them before shaking both their hands. "You both will be the smartest ones there." The Teslas smiled and thanked him before they walked toward home. As they returned to have a quiet evening together, they knew that no matter what happened, they would work their hardest to start the revolution for a better Panem. They would do their part together._

_~~12~~12~~_

_Katniss woke up confused. She sighed. She would spend the morning hunting with Gale and then the afternoon with Peeta before having a nice dinner with her mom and Prim. "Uugh!" She groaned. "Why me?" She rubbed her eyes and sighed again. Gale would want her to confess undying love to him. She wanted to tell Peeta she loved him so he would work hard in the arena. She wanted to kiss both boys senseless and shoot them with arrows at the exact same time. The door opened and Prim dumped Buttercup on Katniss' lap. _

_"Good morning, Big sis!" Prim cheered. _

_"Good morning, Prim. Get your hairball." Katniss threw her blankets off her and shoved Buttercup off her bed. He mewed and hurried over to Prim. After the girls ate breakfast, Katniss grabbed her hunting bag and walked to the meadow with Prim. "Have fun, little duck." Katniss said hugging her sister. She smiled as Prim skipped away to pick flowers and herbs while Buttercup wandered around behind her. _

_Katniss crawled under the fence and met Gale. "Nice ones, snare boy." She said as Gale yanked several squirrels, a rabbit, and a wild bird from his snares. _

_"Thanks." Gale replied. "Need something from me, Catnip?" He asked as Katniss stared at his large bulging muscles showing through the many holes of his favorite hunting shirt. _

_"No." Katniss said reddening. Gale went over to her and wrapped his arms around her. _

_"My hunter's instinct tells me otherwise." Gale whispered in her ear as he pressed himself against her. _

_"Gale -" Katniss whispered. She smiled feeling warm against Gale's strong body._

_"Let's see how much energy we have after hunting." Gale smiled._

_"Ok." Katniss grabbed her bow and they hunted for several hours. Gale enjoyed sitting on a rock and watching her shoot. "I know you were watching me, Hunter Boy." She said smirking at Gale. The next thing he knew, they were rolling around on the grass kissing each other senseless. _

_"Will you tell Bread Boy about this?" Gale asked. Katniss slapped him across the face before kissing him and biting his lips rather hard. _

_"Never." Katniss breathed. "Gale -" She stared into his eyes. "You're the best." Gale smiled. "I'll see you around, ok?"_

_"Ok." Gale agreed. They walked hand in hand back to the fence. Katniss pulled some berries off a bush. She tossed one to Gale. _

_"May the odds - " She began. Gale caught the berry in his mouth and then kissed Katniss on the cheek. _

_"Be ever in your favor." He whispered. Katniss smiled at him. That would be the closest she and her hunting partner / boyfriend / not-boyfriend / 'cousin' would ever come to saying good bye before the Quell. _

_As the sun was setting,Katniss was sitting on the porch of Peeta's house. She had finished eating dinner with her family and was spending some more time with Peeta. He was spending his last evening at home baking and painting. "I smell cinnamon." Katniss whispered taking one of Peeta's hands. He smiled as she licked flour and spices off his fingers. _

_"Katniss!" Peeta laughed. "What do you think you're doing?" _

_"Washing your hands, bread boy!" Katniss laughed. Peeta put an arm around her waist. "Peeta?" She asked snuggling against him. _

_"Yeah?" _

_"You think - everything will work out?" Peeta nodded. He knew she was thinking about their chats with the other victors. _

_"Yeah." Peeta said. "We'll be ok." He smiled. "I have you and you have me, right?" Katniss smiled before Peeta lifted her onto his lap. They kissed until they felt the cool night air on their faces. They knew whether the rescue plan from the Quarter Quell worked or not, they would be there for each other. They both hoped that the plan would be successful, start a revolution, and allow them to live at peace together in a new Panem._

* * *

_A/N: And we're done! Thanks for reading! _

I was thinking about doing another Panem Online story that follows Mockingjay with some Alternate Universe (AU) elements.


End file.
